


I Need Your Help (Doctor Who AU)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Doctor Who References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan expected after he came back from war to settle down and do normal every day things, that didn’t go so well. He meets this young man who calls himself “The Doctor” who just regenerated and now has no idea who he is so Dan gives his a name. The name “Gavin”. The only way Gavin will be able to remember his life is if Dan and himself journey to the center of the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Help (Doctor Who AU)

Dan exits his home and walks down the street to get some groceries. The cold of autumn ripping through the soldier’s clothes, grazing against his skin.

His mum came into his room and carefully woke him up, even though he was laying awake, then asked him if he could get some groceries for her. He agreed, got up and got dressed. She handed him a list and he left.  
It’s nice to outside in his opinion, he couldn’t sleep a wink since he got back and he’s been helping his mum to keep himself busy.  
The raven-haired man slips into the shop and stands in front of the milk section and lets out a long sigh. He takes out the list which is not just a crumpled up piece of paper with writing on it. Dan feels someone behind him, he takes a quick look and notices the sleeve of a jacket. He quickly turns around and comes face to face with the person.  
A young man with dusty blond hair, green eyes and a very large nose.  
Dan looks at him oddly and steps back.  
“Hello?” He asks cautiously.  
“Hello.” The young man says cheerfully.  
“Can I help you?” Dan asks.

“I need your help with something.” The young man says.  
“Can’t you ask someone else? I’m not the kind of person to ask to help.” Dan states. “I’ll give you some money if you need to go somewhere else.”

“I don’t need money, I’m lost actually.” The young man says.  
“Um okay, where do you need to go?” Dan asks.  
“I’m lost by me, I don’t know who I am.” The young man responds.

“Alright…” Dan looks around, slightly confused by this before asking. “Is there anyway I can help you?”

“Come with me.” The young man replies.  
Dan raises an eyebrow; he knows he shouldn’t go with the young man but he really does look lost and he could probably take him on in a fight, probably just punch him in his large nose and he’d be down.  
“Great!” The young man says with a wide goofy smile, then adds. “Come on then.”  
The bizarre male takes Dan’s hand and leads him straight out of the shop and down the street until they reach a tall blue police box.  
“You want me to call the police?” Dan questions pointing to box.

“No, no, go inside.” the young man replies.

Dan pulls his hand out of the young man’s grasp and walks cautiously towards the police box. He gives the scrawny man a raised eyebrow before opening the door and stepping in.  
Let’s just say it wasn’t an ordinary police box.

For one it was much larger on the inside and looking more like a spaceship than a phone box.  
Dan turns around and notices the doors closing behind him.

“No!” He shouts trying to get back outside but the doors close before he can.  
“Don’t worry.” A voice says from behind Dan’s broad shoulders.  
Dan turns around and sees a hologram, like something out of a sci fi movie.

“What the hell?” Dan asks stepping towards it.

The hologram is of a young man, around the same age as the one outside however this one was wearing a tweed suit with a crop of floppy dark hair and a bow tie.  
“Please don’t. The man with you is me, if he lead you to this box and it opens it is me. I’ve changed, I regenerate in order to escape death and I most likely forgot who I was. My name is the Doctor and you have to help me. This is the TARDIS, she is my home. The only way to help me is to get me to the center of the her. I will hopefully regain some memory to help you get there but I am not sure. The TARDIS is a very complex machine and I hope you will help me. Also she likes being called sexy” The hologram explains then adds “Good luck.” before disappearing.

“What the hell is going on?” Dan asks to himself before taking a step back.  
The doors open with a creak and the young man from before wanders in.  
Dan’s eyes dart to him then back to the base of the TARDIS.

“I.. You.. Him.. Her. Sexy?” Dan fumbles trying to form a sentence.

The young man turns his head to the side in confusion, a way a dog would.  
Dan finally finds his words and asks harshly “Who are you and why me? Why out of all the people in all of England you pick me?!”

“You were the first person I saw.” The new Doctor states innocently, head still cocked slightly to the side.  
“That’d be very sweet and I may ask you for a drink if I knew what in the hell is going on. Why do you have this telephone box that’s bigger on the inside?”  
The new Doctor stands there and ponders for a bit.

“I don’t know, I changed that’s all I remember.” The new Doctor finally responds, shrugging and looking up at the soldier.

“I have to bring you to the center of the TARDIS.” Dan states pointing to the closests door.  
“I’m sorry.” The new Doctor apologizes staring at his shoes.  
“It’s alright there but I’m giving you a name. I’m not calling you ‘Doctor’ till you’re back to normal.” Dan replies, putting his hands on the young man’s shoulders then suggests “How about Charles?”

The new Doctor shakes his head in a no.

Dan bites his lip then suggests “How about Dan jr?”

Gavin narrows his eyes then shakes his head again.  
They stand in silence and Dan can see the new Doctor was thinking.  
He finally breaks the silence after over a minute and he suggests “How about… Gavin?”

“Gavin?” Dan repeats.  
Gavin nods his head and repeats “Gavin.”

“Alright then Gavin, let’s go get your memories back.” Dan says with a slightly forced smile.  
“Wait!” Gavin shouts.  
Dan arches an eyebrow and asks “What is it?”

“It’s scary in there.” Gavin responds with a look of a child on his face. A look of fear and innocence, like the monsters are under his bed.  
“Don’t worry about Gavin.” Dan says then adds “By the way, I’m Dan.”

“Dan?” Gavin questions “I’m Gavin.”

“I know.” Dan remarks holding out his hand for a shake.  
Instead of taking the other’s hand, Gavin cup’s Dan’s cheek and presses his lips firmly against his.  
Dan quickly steps back, his cheeks as dark as cherries.  
“What are you doing?” Dan asks holding on to the side of the control panel.  
“Giving you a human greeting.” Gavin responds giving him a look of confusion.  
“You’re not human are you?” Dan asks, his cheeks still dark.  
“Well. No actually.” Gavin smiles, giving Dan a slight shrug.

“What are you then?” Dan asks.

“I don’t know!” Gavin replies cheerfully.

Dan groans and grabs Gavin;s hand before saying “C’mon then.”

They dash through another door and they’re in a large hallway.  
Dan turns to gavin and he just shrugs, Dan then turns back to face the hallway.  
“Hello.” He grumbles before going forward.  
The hallway splits in two different directions

“Any ideas there Gavin?” Dan questions.  
Instead of an answer Gavin collapses to his knees.  
Dan quickly turns around and finds himself kneeled beside Gavin.

“Are you alright there?” Dan asks.

Dan remembers what the hologram said about when they got closer to the center Gavin would start to remember more.  
Gavin nods and props himself up on his elbows then looks at Dan..  
“Yeah, I know where to go.” He lazily smiles.  
“Where do we go?” Dan asks.  
“Left, we go left.” Gavin replies, nodding his head a few times.  
“Let’s go then.” Dan says helping Gavin get up.  
Gavin gets up and brushes himself off before getting a little wobbly.  
“Are you alright?” Dan asks, his voice holding concern.  
Gavin nods again and then set on their way down the left hallway.  
Dan starts to hear a noise off in the distance, a grinding metal kind of noise and then a voice hits him.  
It’s more of a screech then a voice “Exterminate!!”

Gavin stops and looks around. Dan stops too and looks at Gavin.  
“Oh no.” Gavin breaths out.  
“What is it?” Dan asks.

Gavin swallows and replies “Let’s keep going, it’s not a big deal.”

“Exterminate!” The voice screeches again.  
“C’mon then.” Gavin says before continuing forward.

All Dan can do it follow and hope that what Gavin is saying is true.


End file.
